Los sueños, ¿sueños son?
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Los sueños, sueños son. Pero cuando un sueño empieza a convertirse en una pesadilla... ¿O no era un simple sueño?


**Llevaba con este shot que os dejo a continuación desde Junio xd. Y estoy super bloqueada con los fics que llevan capis. Se nota que soy más de one-shots. Bueno os dejo ya con esto... :V**

-No, Ulrich, tú no te levantas.-posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le empujó suavemente hacía atras.

-Tenemos clase de Pencak Silat. No puedo faltar.

-No estás en condiciones. ¿Ya te has olvidado de la charla de Yolanda?

-Tengo anemia, pero no es como si me estuviera muriendo ni nada parecido.

La japonesa frunció el ceño, se acercó a su cara peligrosamente y le puso un dedo amenazador en la nariz diciéndole que cerrara el pico y que descansara. Pocos minutos más tarde ella le avisó de que se iba a la clase. El alemán le deseó buena suerta y ella se despidió sacándole la lengua.

Hacía mucha calor en su cuarto y decidió quitarse la ropa, quedándose solo en boxers. Empezaba a agobiarse al sentirse estar de nuevo en una cáldera y Yumi no salía de su cabeza. Se moría de ganas de estar con ella en esa clase como era habitual... Disfrutar de sus movimientos, porque siempre le sorprendía con alguno nuevo. Quedo un rato tumbado en su cama hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

Una hora después...

-Tio, ¿que haces con esos rídiculos calzoncillos?- soltó ríendose su extravagante amigo.

Odd, se acercó lentamente, llevaba a Kiwi en brazos, y eso le dió la típica idea de poner al perro delante de su cara.

-Ulrich. Yumi Ishiyama quiere darte un beso.-comenzó a decir con voz melosa. -Mira, abre los ojos. Quiere darte el mejor beso de tu vida.

Pero el joven alemán seguía profundamente dormido. El rubio no quería insistir más así que escondió a su querido perro, y lanzando una última mirada a su amigo, salió del cuarto en busca de los demás.

Odd caminó con cara de puro aburrimiento y se topó con Yumi, que iba con acompañada de William, quien llevaba una enorme caja.

-¿Qué demonios llevaís en esa caja?

-Cosas de ciencias. Me encontré con William al salir del gimnasio. Él ha suspendido nuestro último examen y tiene que hacer una exposición si quiere subir nota.

-Gracias por recordarmelo, Yumi. Encima no me quieres ayudar, ni siquiera a llevar esta caja.-sacude la caja y apoya un codo en su hombro.

-Tienes que hacerlo tú solo.-sonríe inocentemente

-Ulrich, también era así de malo conmigo cuando tenía que hacer estas cosas.-suspiró el rubio.

-Hablando de Ulrich, ¿sigue en su cuarto?-la nipona se soltó tan rápido del agarre del moreno que casi hace volcarle la caja.

-Sí, Yumi, sigue en NUESTRO cuarto.-la forma en que lo dijo hizo reír a su amiga por lo bajo.

-Gracias, Odd. Nos vemos, William.-se despidió dando puñetazos juguetones a los dos chicos, pero haciendo otra vez que el moreno casi tirara la caja.

Mientras observaban a la chica alejarse Odd miró divertido a la caja y a la cara de William.

-Ey, William.

-¿Sí?

-Ten más cuidado con la caja.

Yumi abrió la puerta despacio y vió al chico sudoroso en calzoncillos, tumbado en su cama boca arriba y que parecía estar completamente inmóvil. Se sentó en la cama de Odd sin saber por donde empezar, ni que hacer, pensaba en irse y volver en otro rato, pero no quería, además no podía dejar de mirarle. Estaba tan adorable.

-¿Estará soñando?-susurró.

Y la respuesta era sí. El alemán estaba metido desde hace bastante rato en un sueño que parecía situarse en el futuro. Era de hecho su futuro junto a Yumi. Y no estaban solos.

_-Papá, papá mira, mira. Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. Lo hice en el cole._

_-Oh, que bonito, Kaede. Muchas gracias. Vaya, que bien nos has dibujado.-le da un dulce beso en la mejilla._

_-Sí.-se ruboriza y abraza a su padre._

_-Kaede, cielo, estás manchando la camisa a tu padre. Lávate las manos ,anda. _

_-Dejala, Yumi. Un día es un día. _

_-Es tu última camisa blanca límpia por hoy. Sí, está claro que hoy es tu día.-respondió ella fijándose en una notable mancha verde._

_-Se quitaban bien las temperas, ¿no, Yumi?-ella le lanzó una mirada divertida, y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina, dejándo a su marido con la boca abierta. Su hija se despegó de él y se fue corriendo detrás de su madre gritando "Mami, ¿te puedo ayudar a terminar la tarta?"_

_-Ha sido otro de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida._

_-¿A sí?-se tumba junto a él en la cama._

_-Desde que... ya sabes... y mira, Kaede dibuja mejor que yo. _

_-Te queda un último regalo. Otro de tus favoritos.-le quita el dibujo de las manos, lo pone encima de la mesilla y se coloca encima de él juntando sus labios..._

_-Ulrich... ¿Por qué, Ulrich?-sollozaba la ahora anciana nipona._

_-Padre...-besó su frente y se apartó con lágrimas en los ojos al escucharle de nuevo toser._

_-¿El abuelo se va a...?-Kaede mando rápidamente callar a su hijo.-Ve con el tío, por favor._

_-No lloreís más, preciosas.-volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte._

_-No era un simple resfriado. Y Erik... Erik va a dejar de estudiar medicina. No sé por qué se siente culpable... ¿Madre?-pone una mano en su mejilla. -su madre le mira con una mirada que hace que ella se derrumbe._

_-Siempre os querré._

_*click*_

¡Ulrich, despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre?-la joven obervaba muy asustado al chico retocerse debajo de ella con agonía. -¡Ulrich!

Estuvo a punto de salir afuera a pedir ayuda hasta que notó sus fuertes manos agarrándo sus caderas. El alemán abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió a la nipona llorando y temblando.

-¿Yu- Yumi?-soltó aturdido.

-Ulrich, me...me has... me has asustado... asustado mucho.-se seca las lagrimas.

-Lo siento... Yo...

-¿Una pesadilla?-le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo... Bueno...

-Olvídemoslo mejor, por favor.-miró hacía otro lado ruborizada.

-Vale... Em...-se da cuenta que solo lleva unos calzoncillos puestos y comienza a ruborizarse como nunca. Encima Yumi seguía encima de él a horcajadas.

-Esto es rídiculo.-soltó ella después de unos incómodos segundos, y aún sin levantarse de ahí.

-Yumi, será mejor que... esto... ¿me vaya a tomar una ducha?-la voz le temblaba.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí.-apoya sus manos en el torso.

-¿Por qué?-tragó saliva.

-Ya pensaré en algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que a mi me de un infarto? En serio, esto me pa...-es cortado por los labios de Yumi.

**FIN**


End file.
